


Song of Yuzu

by elvor



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, 竹马竹马
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvor/pseuds/elvor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摇滚歌手牛哥和足球运动员湿胸 昨天为撸NPH 又看了13年的tony awards 听了歌剧魅影里那首sing for me<br/>外表M内心S的牛哥调教忠犬攻的养成小故事。。。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thomas & Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thomas+%26+Alex).



> 海盗说
> 
> sing,my angel 
> 
> sing for me 
> 
> 牛哥说
> 
> shoot,my angel 
> 
> shoot for me 
> 
> 此shoot想歪的自觉去面壁

“妈妈，他一个人站在门口诶。”刚刚放学回家的日本男孩一手攥着妈妈的手指，一手指着邻居的院子。

听了儿子的话，由美也发现了那个孤单单的西班牙男孩，脚边有一个大大的书包，一角球衣从没有拉紧的书包拉链处露了出来，两肩上各挂着一个球鞋包，头发湿湿的，脸颊红扑扑满是汗，一副刚刚做完运动的样子。

由美拉着儿子走到了运动男孩的面前，“Fernandez？没有带家里的钥匙吗？”

被呼作Fernandez的男孩微微仰头看着由美，又低下望了望Yuzu，然后一脸窘迫地点了点头。

“到我们家去等他们吧，还可以和Yuzu一起玩。”说到后半句，由美揉了揉自己儿子毛茸茸的蘑菇头。

西班牙男孩看了日本男孩一眼，红着脸点了点头。

“Yuzu，帮人家拿一下书包。”

可是还没等男孩伸手，Fernandez就一把把自己脚边的书包拿了起来，“不用啦，没关系的，我自己拿，里面都是臭衣服，嘿嘿嘿。”男孩歪着头傻笑着，对此Yuzu翻了翻白眼，跟在妈妈的后面往自己家里走过去，不过还是向背后对着西班牙男孩伸出了另一只没有抓着妈妈的手，Fernandez于是赶紧小跑跟上去，一只手抓着书包，另一只伸过去想要抓住Yuzu的手，却又缩了回来。

 

“Yuzu，先带Fernandez去你房间里洗一下吧。”

Yuzu对着站在门厅里换拖鞋的西班牙男孩一招手，男孩就赶忙跟了过去。

“先把你的包放下吧。”站在楼梯上的Yuzu指了指他的肩膀，Fernandez家的男孩又手忙脚乱地摘下了那装了两双球鞋的鞋包。正要转身找地方放置的时候，一个年纪看起来和自己差不多的女孩从楼上走了下来，“咦，这不是旁边那户的卷发小男孩吗？”

Fernandez很配合地笑着点了点头，头上的卷发动了起来。

而看到姐姐的Yuzu似乎并不开心，Yuzu抬手把Fernandez的包拿了过来塞到了姐姐手里，“麻烦你帮他放好哦。”然后就又拉起卷发男孩的手，把他带到了自己的屋子里。

“那里是浴室，你去洗吧，别把屋子弄脏啊！”

一进屋，Yuzu就松开了拉着Fernandez的手，Fernandez也把脸上的笑容摘了下来，换上了那副窘迫的红脸。

Fernandez向着Yuzu指引的方向进了浴室，一进门就看到一个维尼大浴盆和挂在墙上的几个维尼毛巾。

“你只能冲澡不能泡澡，还有浴室里的维尼毛巾你不许用，其他的随便拿吧。”这时Yuzu的声音传了过来。

 

冲完澡后，Fernandez试图从浴室里找到一个没有维尼图案的毛巾来擦擦身体，不过他失败了。无奈的他只好把门拉开一个小缝，伸出半个脑袋：“Yuzu，你的毛巾都是维尼的！”

Yuzu瞪了他一眼，“那你不许用毛巾了，站一会把自己晾干。”

Fernandez把头抽回去靠在墙上，有些生气地拿起了一个毛巾，举到眼前时却又害怕了，最后又把毛巾放了回去，还小心翼翼地整理好，试图让毛巾恢复原状。

好吧，把自己晾干，他对自己说。

晾得差不多的时候，浴室的门被拉开一个缝，一条白皙纤细的手臂伸了进来，手上握着一个新的白毛巾和一件T恤。Fernandez赶紧把它们接了过来，裹住因为水分蒸发已经冷得不行的身体。

 

Yuzu看着那个西班牙男孩穿着自己最大的一件T恤走了出来，果然是比自己年纪大啊，个子也高。自己穿着快要到膝盖的T恤，他穿着刚刚遮过屁股。

“话说，你为什么一直红着脸呢？”Yuzu看着他问道。

“你借我一件裤子穿，也许我就不会脸红了。”被冻坏的Fernandez没好气地说。

Yuzu被他的语气惹恼了，“你怎么一直和我对着干！”他也生气地从自己的床上站了起来，面对着另一个男孩。

“我哪里和你对着干了！？是你先让我，晾干的！”

“是你先对我姐姐笑，对我就一副臭样子的！”

“是你… …”Fernandez的话说到一半停下了，“我哪有？”

“刚才在街上，你就一副不想我和说的样子。”

“我没有啊！”

“那你怎么一看到我就低头？还不理我的手！”日本男孩很生气地质问。

“那，那是因为… …”

“因为什么！”

“我以前以为你是女孩，刚才看到你浴室里的衣服才知道你是男孩… …”Fernandez小声地回答，又把头低了下去。

万万没有料到这样的一个回答的Yuzu瞪圆了眼睛，“你才是女孩！”过了半天，才生气地回答了这样一句。

Fernandez抬起头想要辩解，但嘴张开之后又马上闭上了。

“你讨厌女孩？”

“嗯？”

“你是讨厌女孩吗？所以才对我不好？现在发现我是男孩了所以… …不对呀，我姐姐是女孩，你刚才还对她笑的那么开心。”

“我不讨厌女孩。”Fernandez打断了Yuzu自言自语一样的快要把自己绕进去的话。

“那你为什么？”

“总之，对不起啦。”Fernandez说着鞠了一个躬。

“喂，你干什么！”Yuzu被他突然的举动吓到了，赶紧向后退了一步。

“你们日本人不是要这样道歉的吗？”Fernandez睁圆了眼睛问。

 

“Yuzu，吃饭啦！”姐姐的声音打破了Yuzu卧室里的僵局，也提醒了Yuzu。

“那，你是讨厌年纪比你小的女孩吗？我姐姐年级和你差不多，所以你… …”

“不是的！我都道歉了，所以能不能不要再说了，”Fernandez的脸又红了起来。

“那你为什么讨厌我？”Yuzu继续追问。

“我不讨厌你的，Yuzu！”

… …

 

 

在餐桌上，大家的嘴都被由美做的美味晚餐塞满时，Yuzu突然抬起头，对坐在自己对面的西班牙男孩说：“是因为害羞吗？”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“对了，你叫什么名字啊？”吃完晚饭后的Yuzu和Fernandez盘着小腿坐在地毯上看电视，这时候Yuzu才想起来自己记不得身边男孩的名字，一直都是叫他Fernandez。

“我叫Javier，你叫我Javi就好了。不过，我都记得你的名字，你却记不得我的了，哼。”Javi一生气，把两人面前的零食盘拖到了自己面前，不过却没有得到意料中的赔偿，“喂，你不抢回去啊。”

Yuzu用“无聊”的眼神瞥了他一眼，“我又不喜欢吃。”

“那，你真的不记得我的名字啦？”

“你有告诉过我你的名字吗？我就要记得？”

诶，没有吗？

 

Javi回想起五天前，也就是hanyu一家搬过来的那天。Fernandez太太领着Javi，Javi怀中捧着一个妈妈烤的大蛋糕，他们敲了敲邻居的门。

“欢迎你们来到Radnor街。”Hanyu太太开心地接下了新邻居的礼物，看到了Javi之后，把自己家的两个孩子也叫了过来。

“这是Yuzu，这是Saya。”Hanyu太太说。

“这是我家儿子。”Fernandez太太说。

 

好吧，妈妈的确没有说自己的名字，自己也没有说自己的名字，怪不得大家都一直叫自己Fernandez。还以为是日本人的礼仪，现在看来是尴尬地不好启齿问吧。

“那你以后要记得，不要忘了。”Javi说。

“你年纪比我大的。”Yuzu的回答让Javi摸不着头脑。

“对，比你大好多呢。”

“所以你能不能不要总是说幼稚的话了，还有，根本不是大好多，Saya说她第一天去新学校的时候看到你在六年级，如果你是正常年龄入学的话，是91生的吧，我是94年生，所以你只比我大三岁而已。还有，我上五年级。”说完这话Yuzu狡猾地笑了笑。

而Javi觉得自己只能闭嘴了。

“你爸妈什么时候回来？”在看了一整集的Doctor Who之后，Yuzu问道。

“不知道，他们都很忙的。”

 

 

“我爸妈也很忙的，所以我经常被送到教父那里。”

“我教父很酷的。”见Javi没有接话，Yuzu就继续说了下去。

“哦。”Javi回答。

“真的很酷的。”没有得到预想的附和的男孩有些着急了。

“我也很酷的。”Javi这次这样回答。“我是校足球队的队长，而且还在切尔西青训。”

“那有什么！”Yuzu反驳，“足球有什么意思！我的教父Johnny有一个录音棚，他年轻的时候是乐队的吉他手和主唱！”

“我还是觉得足球比较酷。”Javi一边向嘴里塞零食，一边拿起遥控器，想要找一个体育频道。

“别乱动。”Yuzu把遥控器抢了回来。“在我家要听我的，不看足球。”

哼，不懂足球的魅力，Javi腹诽，总有一天我要在Yuzuru Hanyu的家里光明正大地看足球比赛，坐在他的沙发上，把脚翘到桌子上，而且还要他拿着零食啤酒陪着看。

 

“Fernandez，你妈妈打电话说她今晚不回来了，有一个紧急的手术她脱不开身。不如今晚在这里过夜，和Yuzu一起睡？”认为儿子和Fernandez家的孩子玩得不错的由美太太，抱着一床新被子出现在了客厅里，“我去帮你们铺一下床。”

“麻烦您了，谢谢！”

 

由美走上楼时发现自己的背后还有一个小尾巴跟来了，“怎么不陪Fernandez了？”

“他叫Javi。”Yuzu背着手，做出一副大人模样，绕到了妈妈的正前方，背着身上楼梯，一脸高深莫测的表情。

“嗯，真厉害，都问出名字了。”由美配合着儿子的游戏，“让他睡地上还是和你一起睡床上呢？”

“地上？”Yuzu不确定地用升调回答。

“去问一下他的意见。”

Yuzu听话地又跑下楼梯来，把儿子支走的由美抱着被子继续上楼到Yuzu的房间，把被子铺到了床上。

 

“你想睡床，还是地？”Yuzu站在坐在地上的Javi面前问。

“睡床要和你一起吗？”Javi反问。

“当然了啊。”

“可你，真的不是女孩吗？”

这句话果然让Yuzu蹦了起来，他压到了Javi身上，“你才是女孩！”

“那两个女孩一起睡也没什么呀。”Javi的话让两个人都大笑了气来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 家庭成员的状况都是ooc严重 纯AU就不要计较啦 轻拍轻拍  
> 然后故事发生在伦敦。。因为师兄要踢球哈。。可是我又不懂西甲。。嘿嘿嘿。。


	3. Chapter 3

晚上，两个孩子挤在一张不算太大的床上，蜷着身体，枕着各自的枕头，盖着各自的被子。他们都侧躺着，面对着彼此，从上俯瞰，他们的身体拼出了一个椭圆形。

  
“你是出生在日本，还是英格兰？”Javi好奇地问东方男孩。

  
“你是出生在西班牙，还是英格兰？”不想吃亏的Yuzu问了回去，一副你先回答我才说的样子。

  
“英格兰，我从没去过西班牙，该你了。”

  
“我也是生在这的，不过我去过日本。”Yuzu挑起了眉毛，等待着对方说羡慕之类的话。

  
“那可真不错。”这次的Javi非常配合。

  
“出于工作的原因，妈妈经常要四处飞来飞去，教父也不是每次都会有时间照顾我，所以妈妈有时候就会带着姐姐和我。所以我去过不少地方呢，日本、香港、丹麦、法国、德国我都去过！”

  
Yuzu丰富的阅历终于成功地把西班牙男孩镇住了，Javi张大了嘴：“你妈妈是做什么工作的呀？”

  
“她是服装设计师哟，很酷吧。”Yuzu把手抱在胸前，转了下身体，由侧卧变成了仰卧，而Javi也不由自主地顺着他的动作把自己的身体凑了过去，把自己那张大大的脸贴在了Yuzu脸的旁边。

  
“Yuzu，你真可爱。”Javi说，由于靠得太近，说话时的热气直直地扑在了Yuzu的耳朵里和脸颊上。

  
被弄痒的男孩抬起胳膊，用一只手臂挡住了另一个男孩，“快睡觉。”Yuzu说，然后他就转过身背对Javi闭上了眼睛。

  
自讨无趣的Javi撅起了嘴，也转了身去，但没过多久就又转了回来，面对着Yuzu小小的后脑勺想着：作为学校风云人物的我为什么在他面前就变得这么怂。

 

 

Yuzu一直都早起的好习惯，根本不需要闹钟。而Javi，一看就是那种快要迟到才慢慢睁开眼睛，跑出卧室随手赛一篇吐司到嘴里，张牙舞爪大叫着“要迟到啦，要迟到啦”的人。

  
所以，第二天早上Yuzu醒来的时候，一回身就看到了那张西班牙大脸，尽管睡得死死的，脸上却带着大大的笑容。Yuzu先是叹口气摇摇头，又盯着Javi看了好久。他的头发和眼睛都好好看啊，要是能成为我的大洋娃娃就好了，Yuzu在心里打着小算盘。昨晚上他说我可爱，是不是已经想和我做朋友了呢？

  
Yuzu轻轻地掀开自己的被子，去浴室里洗漱了。洗漱之后，又拿起小梳子开始和头顶竖起来的头发作斗争，然而斗争无果，他不得不拿些发胶固定了一下。一切收拾停当后，就到了叫懒虫起床的时候了。

  
蹭回床边的Yuzu举起自己的枕头和被子，一把压到了Javi的脸上，压上之后，还像踩死虫子那样扭动了几下，Javi果然也像临死的虫子一样开始了挣扎。

  
“哈哈哈！”Yuzu笑岔了气。

  
“哈哈哈。”坐起来的Javi也干巴巴地发出了这个声音，“很好玩吗？”

  
“对于我来说是的呀，对你我就不知道了，不过有人叫你起床总比你睡到迟到好一点吧？”Yuzu拉起Javi的胳膊，“快去洗脸啦。”

  
把Javi推进浴室之后，Yuzu开始换校服，换到一半突然想起了什么，“Javi，你可以用我的维尼毛巾。”

  
正在刷牙的Javi听到这个，就像打了强心剂一样，牙刷上上下下的节奏都变快了。

 

 

Yuzu和Saya在搬到新家之后，都换了新学校，也就是Javi现在的学校。吃完早饭后，由美把三个人塞进车里，一起送了过去，并摆脱Javi在学校里照顾一下Yuzu，Yuzu倔强地说：“我才不要照顾的。”由美没有理他，Javi只好点着头答应说一定会的。

  
可是由美的车刚一开走，Yuzu就完全像是变了一个人了。

  
他两只小手紧紧抓着双肩包的两条肩带，和要去六年级教室的姐姐说了再见，又和Javi说了拜，就带着一脸坚定沉重的表情朝自己的教室进军了。

  
“嘿，Yuzu，等等。” Javi总觉得不太对劲，刚走出几步又不放心地折返回来，“我送你去教室。”

Yuzu轻轻地点了点头，跟在Javi后面。

  
“五年级？”

  
“嗯。”

  
“你成绩一定很好喽，这么小就上了五年级。”

  
“嗯，数学很好。”

  
成绩很好的年纪小小的东方孩子，Javi默想，长得又像女孩子，对我还那么凶，虽然他没有恶意，但是，“Yuzu，班上有年纪大的人欺负你吗？”

  
“没有！”Yuzu看着前方，不假思索地掷出一个坚定的回答。

  
Javi摇头，这样看来，一定有了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碎碎念型的更文。。。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 越写越傻。。。初心都不见了

作为学校风云人物，足球队队长的Javi坚信，自己一定能保护好Yuzu。把他拉进自己的朋友圈里，让他从一个只会埋头做学问的小屁孩变成一个狂霸酷炫拽的一哥，的跟班。

一直走在前面的Javi先走进了Yuzu的教室，果不其然，闪亮登场的自己受到了班上女生的热烈的欢迎。

“Fernandez，是Fernandez！”

“他为什么回到低年级来，他是不是要来向我表白！”

“死开啦，六年级的人怎么会和低年级的混，他估计是来教训人的。”

 

“你的座位在哪？”Javi问站在门外一直不肯跟自己进来的人。

“你没说要送我一直到教室里面。”Yuzu小声地念叨。

“Yuzu！快进来，我是在帮你。”Javi做了一个让他进门的手势，但Yuzu咬着嘴唇摇了摇头。

班里的人们都顺着Javi手势的方向望了出去。

“是那个日本人。”他们说。

“他惹了BOSS？”

这些话让Yuzu的眼睛里含起了泪，“Fernandez！混蛋！”他大骂，然后跑出了楼道。

完全没有搞清楚状况的Javi楞了一下，马上追了上去，“Yuzu，Yuzu，怎么了？”

 

不过Yuzu怎么都跑不过运动型的Javi，刚跑到楼下就被人抓住了手臂，“Yuzu，怎么了，我有做错什么吗？”

“太丢人了。”Yuzu生气地回答，眼泪不争气地流了出来。

“我是在帮你，Yuzu，你怎么能说这丢人！”Javi完全被现在的状况惹恼了，出于好心的自己完全不知道到底是哪里触到了这个男孩的逆鳞。

“四肢发达的popular傻瓜送头脑发达的Geek进教室，人们会怎么想！”Yuzu对着Javi吼了起来，“你当然不知道了，因为所有人都想攀附你、入你的朋友圈，现在他们一定认为我也是一个这样的人了。”

“做我的朋友很丢人吗？做我的朋友，你就可以不再受欺负了。”Javi完全不懂Yuzu的逻辑。

“这些人，不过是傻瓜而已，我才不在乎他们怎么对我。我宁愿坐在最后一排也不想被他们当成你的朋友。知道我为什么要读五年级吗，因为我要尽快离开小学、离开初中、离开高中！离开这群傻瓜！”

“那你为什么让我用你的维尼毛巾，既然你不想和我做朋友？”Javi瞪着他，忍着胸中的怒气。

“我不想和你做学校里的朋友。”

待Yuzu说完这话，Javi用拳头砸了一下Yuzu耳边的墙，“哼。”他用鼻子哼了一声，转身就走了。

Yuzu用手背抹了几下眼睛，理了理头发，装作没事一样走回了楼上。

 

“Yuzu，他一直偷偷看这边。”午饭的时候，Saya和弟弟坐在一起。

“让他看啊。”Yuzu又叉起一个妈妈做的唐扬鸡块，整个塞进了嘴里，草草地嚼了两下就往下咽。

“诶，诶。”Saya看弟弟一副被噎住的表情，赶紧把汤勺递到了面前。

“他和他那群踢球的朋友，蠢死了。”Yuzu说。

“诶，你早上不是还在说你们要成为朋友了吗？”

“今天我跟他说，只能做学校外的朋友，他拒绝了。”Yuzu喝着汤漫不经心地回答。

“Yuzu，你现在的班级… …”

“姐姐，你不要担心，我会处理好的，他们不过是嫉妒我的成绩，嫉妒我长得漂亮而已。”

“他们没有很过分吧？”

“没有啊，只是说我跟女孩一样，除了这个还没有其他的。这毕竟只是我在这的第三天，他们能做些什么？”

“那就好，你之前都是很受欢迎的啊，为什么这次？”

“自我介绍的时候太high了，说错了话。”Yuzu努起了嘴，但表情还是一副很安定，一切都在掌握之中的样子。

“你说了什么？”

“特长是唱歌、弹琴和花样滑冰，最近在学芭蕾。”

“滑冰和芭蕾都说出来了啊。”

“所以被看做女孩子啊，真是后悔呢。不过我本打算今天体育课和音乐课上震惊他们一下，结果全被那个Fernandez打乱了计划。”

“他送你去教室，本想帮你，却不小心让人们以为你是一个想要趋炎附势的人？他还真是不了解你呢。”Saya玩味地向Javi的桌子望了过去。

“对呀，你家弟弟向来就是一个能靠自己横扫学校的人呢，不仅是老师还有学生们。”顶着小蘑菇头的Yuzu心里满是骄傲。

 

 


	5. 番外1（上）教父教子还有教父的男朋友

又要去赶时装周的由美把Saya送到了学校，把三岁的Yuzu送到了Johnny家门口。

“我还这么年轻，就要做全职保姆了吗？”Johnny叉着腰，没有接过由美怀里睡得正香的小蘑菇，“而且，我打算今天去约会的！”

“让Lambiel来你家约会，顺便一起照顾Yuzu。”由美把Yuzu举到了Johnny鼻子下面。

由美的话让Johnny笑了起来，“不怕我把你儿子带坏？！”

“你们不许在他面前接吻。”

“拉手呢？”

“嗯，可以。”

“上床呢？”

由美眯起了眼睛，Johnny赶紧把女人怀里孩子抱了过来，“绝对不上床！”Johnny说。

“下周二我回来的时候，Yuzu必须是完完整整的，身体还有心灵。”由美拉开车门，坐进驾驶位，探出半个身子，指着Johnny命令道。

“下周二！”Johnny哀嚎，“你要我禁欲到下周二？！”

“对了，记得下午要去接Saya放学。”由美又补充了一件让Johnny的哀嚎提高一个声调的事情。

“嘘，不许叫了，别把Yuzu吵醒。”由美做出一个噤声的手势，又指了指Johnny怀里抱着的孩子，“记得Saya在几年级几班吧？”

“记得！每个月我都要去接她不下十次！”Johnny做出一副要抓狂的表情。“这个月我已经为你照顾过两个星期的孩子了，等你回来要请我吃饭、逛街、看电影... ...”

“我发誓只是这个月，我也不想离开她们的，你知道的Johnny。”由美不舍地看着Johnny怀里自己的儿子。

“由美，你们已经有两个孩子了，你和秀利是不是应该考虑一下把工作暂时缓一缓，还有，搬家的事，住在SOHO区也许对年轻的我们很合适，但对于Saya和Yuzu。”年轻的服装设计师由美和球员经理人丈夫住在SOHO区，时髦人士、艺术家和贪杯者的聚集地、伦敦的夜场和流行文化的中心。若是还在没有孩子的过去，这的确是他们最好的居住地，但是现在。

“我们还要再考虑一下，以后再谈。”由美抬起手示意停止这个话题。

但是Johnny继续说了下去：“我在切尔西区看了间不错的房子，价格公道，是熟人。”

由美抬起眼睛，绷着脸看了一会Johnny的眼睛，“把资料发到秀利的邮箱。”最后她实在忍不住笑起来说道，“现在，我必须去赶飞机了。Johnny，照顾好Yuzu。”

Johnny向由美又做了一次保证之后，腰一扭，用屁股帮由美关上了车门，“呜，腰的柔韧性不减当年啊，周末有时间不如也带Yuzu去溜溜冰吧。”　　

 

 

送走由美之后，Johnny把还睡着的Yuzu抱到了自己的床上。为他盖上被子之后，就去给Lambiel打电话通知他约会取消。Johnny没有像由美建议的那样在家里约会。尽管大部分人认为同性恋是天生的，但Johnny还是不太希望“影响”Yuzu，不想在一个三岁的小男孩眼皮子底下和另一个男人搞暧昧。

听完了男朋友的抱怨“这是这个月的第三次了”，Johnny想到了一个不错的补救方法：“Stéphane，明天周六一起去滑冰吧，我会带上我的小教子和小教女。”

“刚才还说不在小朋友面前约会。”

“我是不想在家里在小朋友面前约会！在家里，太尴尬了，在家里总会有那么一股，怎么说呢？啊，情欲的气息。”

电话那头的人笑了起来。

“Yuzu和Saya很可爱的，你一定会喜欢他们的。”Johnny的语气就像是在说自己的孩子。

 

   下午Yuzu醒来之后，Johnny教父就贴心地告诉了他明天的计划，“明天我们和Stephane去滑冰好不好？”

   “Stephane，是你上次说的那个在冰场认识的，很会转圈圈的叔叔吗？”Yuzu睁大了眼睛问。

“对呀！就是那个很帅的从瑞士来的冰场新教练。”Johnny说着说着脸红了起来。

“啊，他是不是除了转圈圈还会很跳跃呀，你上次是不是还说他会四周跳？”问着问着，Yuzu的眼里就充满的期待。

“对对对，”Johnny教父回答的时候还闭上了眼睛，好像在回想Stephane的旋转和跳跃一样，“听说他之前还参加过欧锦赛呢，是个很不错的选手。”

正当Johnny还沉醉在甜蜜之中，Yuzu突然在他的脸前拍起了手，打断了他的冥想，“我们要去接姐姐放学了，你快不要在这单相思了。”

“Yuzuru Hanyu！”Johnny生气地把这个不听话的淘气小蘑菇从床上拔了起来，“再说这样的话我就把你炖成奶油蘑菇汤！”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬家前奏 哎呀呀 要是没有Johnny Yuzu就遇不到Javi啦~


	6. 番外2：七年之痒（1）

做完第二次之后，Yuzu按住了丈夫再次甚过来的手，“不要了,javi，抱我去洗澡。”

被呼作Javi的人很听话的把原本要伸到Yuzu腰上的手转向了膝盖后面。他猫起身一用力，Yuzu就被抱离了床铺。

“快环好我的脖子，Honey。不然一会会掉下去的。”Javi向着左边，也就是Yuzu脑袋的方向，歪着脖子，撅着嘴求着一个抱抱。

可是，Yuzu没有理会，只是小声地叹了一口气。自讨没趣的Javi倒也没有在意，仍是一如既往地把自己的小丈夫温柔地放进了浴缸，自己则是坐在了浴缸旁边。他挤了沐浴露在自己手上，打出泡沫后帮Yuzu洗了起来。

“你会讨厌我吗？”

“哈？！”Javi拍了一下Yuzu的屁股，“小傻瓜说什么呢！”

小傻瓜抓住Javi的两只手，拿到两个人中间，他仰着头看着Javi，叹了一口气，又把Javi的手松开了。

“怎么了？今天心情不好吗？写歌不顺利？”这段时间，Javi发现Yuzu的情绪一直都很低落，不知道是自己做错了什么，或者只是一些工作上的烦心事。现在，他温柔地在Yuzu身上画着圈圈，帮他洗去做爱后的汗液和满身的疲惫。

“每天照顾我，你不会厌烦吗？”低垂着脑袋的Yuzu无精打采。

“照顾你是我最喜欢的事情啦！”

“每天做饭、洗衣服、接送我去录音棚，还要去带小球员们训练，这么多年你不厌烦吗？”

“没有啊，每天我都好享受的。只要你爱我，每天晚上乖乖陪睡，怎么会厌烦呢。”不正经的Javi说到最后一句时，还捏了捏Yuzu的小屁股。

“Javi！”Yuzu皱起了眉头，“我是认真的。”

“我也是！”Javi捧起Yuzu的脸，让他抬起来正视自己。“和你在一起永远都不会厌烦，嗯，懂了？”

“嗯。”Yuzu扒拉开Javi的手，自己拿起沐浴露挤到了手里，“我自己洗，你也快去洗澡吧。”

你可真是听我的话啊，我让你走开就走开了。Yuzu看着Javi听话地转身去旁边冲澡的身影默默念叨着。

 

洗完澡后，两个人枕在各自的枕头上，这是从上周开始的。五天来，Yuzu都不愿意再让Javi抱着他睡觉了。Javi看着背对着自己的身影，不知所措。他尽力了，自从发现Yuzu的坏心情之后，本来就很宠着Yuzu的他甚至是变成溺爱了。可是Yuzu依旧是用后背对着自己，无精打采的样子让Javi心疼。工作上，新专辑六个月的合同已经过去了四个月，可是一首歌都没有着落。总之，Yuzu的状态差极了。

而Javi能做的就是照顾好他的身体、他的生活，清除掉一切自己可以清除的他不喜欢的东西。在当年结婚之前，Javi就专门去学了日本厨艺，想办法把Yuzu喂得胖一点。Yuzu喜欢音乐剧的时候，就带他去追他最喜欢的乐团的巡演。Yuzu又看上剑玉的时候，就带他回日本只为了挑一个最漂亮最合手最中意的剑玉。喜欢滑冰的Yuzu想去看滑冰的时候，就利用自己认识的西班牙朋友找到那个世界前三的西班牙滑冰选手，和Yuzu的于对一起合作演出。

可是现在，Yuzu对什么都没有兴趣，对自己也爱搭不理，Javi除了默默地像从前那样为Yuzu打理好一切，什么其他的都做不了。

“可是我厌烦了。”Yuzu低沉的声音打断了Javid的思考。

“你厌烦了，我？”被这突然的一句话击中的Javi不敢相信的问道。他掰着Yuzu的肩膀让他转过头来，看到了一个满脸是泪的Yuzu。

“我厌烦了和你的这种生活，Javi，我该怎么办？”

“怎么办？”Javi愣愣地看着把自己的心划伤的人。

“对，我不知道怎么办？因为，我觉得我们不应该分手，但这样的生活，我受不下去了。”Yuzu的脸上除了泪就是歉意，“我们是模范夫夫，他们每次都那我们开玩笑，可是他们又怎么知道我们的不幸福？在所有人看来，我们都应该是最不可能分手的一对。所以我也觉得我们不能分手，也许只是还不够努力，再过一段时间我们就能坚持到最完美的时候了，我一直这样对自己说。但是，现在，我忍受不了了，Javi。我不知道，我到底应不应该和你分手。”

这太残忍了，呆住的Javi脑子里直射过了这一个想法。不幸福？Yuzu和我在一起仍然没有安全感，没有幸福吗？

“Javi，我觉得现在的我们之间，我除了能给你性什么都给不了。而你，也是除了盲目地重复着照顾我，就像是在完成一项工作。”说完话的Yuzu坐了起来，Javi赶紧抓住了他，像是害怕他会突然离去。

“Yuzu，我从来没有觉得不幸福。”Javi抓着他的肩膀告诉他。  
    “那么，是我单方面的问题了？”Yuzu挣开Javi的手，抓起床边的衣服快速地套到了头上。

“Yuzu，别走！”Javi从床上跃起来住他，想让他停下手里的动作，“我们谈一谈。”

Yuzu睁圆了眼睛，那双眼睛里满是血丝，“Javi，我觉得自己不爱你了，你还想和我谈什么呢？”

Javi抓着Yuzu手腕的手松了下来，穿好衣服的Yuzu马上离开了房间。我需要一个人静一静想一想，不会开车的Yuzu在门口呆立了一会才拿出手机叫了的士。

“Radnor街。”

车开走时，他抬头望了望两个人的卧室，灯开着，Javi就站在窗边，也望着自己的方向。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等我九月份回来 他们就会和好啦~~~ 暂时分居一会吧

**Author's Note:**

> 人家牛哥抓紧小书包 说没有被bully 是人家在计划着什么 Javi这个呆瓜大男子主义呆瓜


End file.
